customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Celebration! (video) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Celebration! is a Barney Clip Show that was released on October 11, 2016. It is not to be confused with the 2016 Barney book of the same name. Plot It's time to celebrate with Barney and his friends for birthdays and holidays! Barney remembers that he celebrates his birthday and different kinds of holidays like New Year, Valentine, St. Patrick, Easter, Patriotic, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff for a special time of year! Recap Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Katie (N/A) * Brandon (N/A) Additional Costume Performers Series Cast Song List # The Barney Theme Song # It's Time to Celebrate # Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # I Love Birthdays (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Growing (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # What Shall We Make Today? (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Games (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Someone to Love You Forever (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Happy Birthday to You (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here (Scene Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Cheer for the Happy New Year (Scene Taken from: Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration) # The New Year Dance (Scene Taken from: Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration) # Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Scene Taken from: Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # The Green Song (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # Lucky Day for St. Patrick's Day (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # Ten Little Shamrocks (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # The St. Patrick's Day Irish Jig (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # The Leprechaun Song (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # The St. Patrick's Day Parade (Scene Taken from: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney) # Hipity Hopity Easter's on It's Way (Scene Taken from: Egg-Cellent Adventures) # Hooray for Easter! (Scene Taken from: Egg-Cellent Adventures) # The Easter Egg Hunt (Scene Taken from: Egg-Cellent Adventures) # Ten Little Easter Eggs (Scene Taken from: Egg-Cellent Adventures) # Happy 4th of July! (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag!) # You're a Grand Old Flag (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag!) # There are 50 Stars on Our Flag (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag!) # Yankee Doodle Dandy (Scene Taken from: You're a Grand Old Flag!) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: Guess Who?) # Thankful For Thanksgiving (Scene Taken from: Barney's Thanksgiving Party) # It's a Magical Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Magical Christmas) # Deck the Halls (Scene Taken from: We Wish You a Merry Christmas) # Oh, Christmas Tree (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Jingle Bells (Scene Taken from: Gift of the Dinos) # SANTA (Scene Taken from: Waiting for Santa) # The Elves' Rap (Scene Taken from: Waiting for Santa) # Let's All Do a Little Tapping (Scene Taken from: Waiting for Santa) # Santa's Wrapping Crew (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) # Look Into Santa's Book (Scene Taken from: A Visit to Santa) # Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year (Scene Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Scene Taken from: We Wish You a Merry Christmas) # I Love You Musical Director New Content Musical Director Additional Musical Directors Trivia * This is the end of the Barney & Friends' Fourth Era (January 21, 2006 - October 11, 2016) * Production for this video took place in April 2016.